User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Current Goal: 1. Finish the structures of Wiki. 2. Become a useful/helpful admin. 3. Try to not make any troubles with the others. ] ---- ? Well...I saw your two puppies and your little sister in your gallery.These are so cute! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥♥'''Talk♥♥♥'] 11:27, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh...I missed you too a lot,Rose! My computer was not opening.And still i can go for long time.Because my computer is not fixed yet.Maybe we will buy a leptop in next month.And yes! I will finish.And ok.I am thinking spell names.After we will work with spell images.Your welcome! And oh! I think yourself photos will great.I make my own gallery? But i do not have myself photos in my computer.I just have my photos when i was very little and my family's photos. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 04:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose! Do you like the 3D imaging for the Winx Club Season 5? It looks kind of creepy to me.. :S :) Hi RoseXinh!I'm just new here only for several days.If you're in school to this tasks according to your name: R-ESOURCEFUL O-BEDIENT S-INCERE E-FFICIENT If you're wondering that what is it,it's called CHARACTER TRAITS.WinXBelieviX 14:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC) better if R-iot O-obedient S-uper E-envioromentala help! make me a template..pls!!! Stella200 [[User:Bloom Stella200|Bloom Stella200] 00:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Bloom Stella200Bloom Stella200 00:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC)] Thank you so much, I appreciate it! And it's finally summer vacation for me :D 20:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you help This Page? In the trailer for Season 5, it shows 3D imaging for the underwater scenes! Have you found out who David is yet? And most of all Welcome Back! BelievixinStella 08:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) By The way, I saw you wanted to become a voice actor one day, I'd also like to become one for Stella but I am good at voicing Tecna's voice RAI and Daphne's 4kids aswell as Stella's. I'm working on Musa's at the moment ;) Not much costs money.A story? Wow! Can't wait to read....Is story on your Monster High OCs? And i really want to see you yourself....And thanks a lot for seeing my gallery. Well I'm trying to master Musa's voice in 4kids, but it's so hipster it's amazing. Lisa Ortiz really knows how to do voices she does Musa, Icy Digit in the 4kids! I'm not that good at being a hipster though! Oh Really... Well she might, I only got back into the Winx Club in April or May. When I was 7 I stopped watching because I thought it was a little kids show, now I'm almost some age I realise the great show it is! I wish Lisa Ortiz voiced Icy in the Nick Version, because I don't really like her voice in that version. Funny thing is both the American voice actors for the winx are L.O ! Bad Day? And Yes, Icy's voice in Nick sounds so girly, she should voice one of the Alfea fairies! Seems like story will very good! Really? I didn't know that! I was wondering which country are you from? In case you didn't know I'm from Australia, although I'd love to travel the world one day, even Antartica! Wow! I've heard Viet Nam is a really nice place. what is it like? Lots of my friends go there on holidays. Sadly I've never been on a plane although sometimes I do get carsick. BelievixinStella 09:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh and can you remove background from this photo on Photoshop?: Becuase i will try to make my own Flora's magic winx on it... Well, maybe my first flight on a plane will be to Viet Nam! My teacher last year must have been to almost every place in the world! She's even been to Antartica! BelievixinStella 09:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok,I will try to ask.Oh...I have to go now.Bey,See ya soon! I'd love to goto England, Italy or Greece. They both look like amazing places! Also I know alot of Italian so I'll be alright there. Greece, I've always had a fascination with. And now I probably will add Viet Nam to the places I want to visit list ;) BelievixinStella 09:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok Atsuya Fubuki Oh, I might visit Yukoslavia because my Grandad is from there. My cousin is over there at the moment she sent some pictures of amazing scenery! As for Australia, I don't have many amazing things to say about it.. Although I do love it. Some of my past teachers are real travellers! One of my teachers has a god daughter in Zimbarbwe Africa! BelievixinStella 09:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! Sometimes I wish I could goto another realm or something instead of Earth! So much exploring! Also I'd love to goto Alfea, it seems a bit ( much ) more interesting than normal school! BelievixinStella 09:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol! I wish someone would find it! :( I'm so jealous of Roxy, I wish I found out I was a fairy and was heir to the throne of Tir-Nan-Og! BelievixinStella 10:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have to go now! Bye Rose! BelievixinStella 10:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) OK Shirou Atsuya 10:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Just try! :( Oh well ok.And thank you for nice words.And what about magazine? Hi RoseXinh!Nice to see u again!PS.The names I did 4 u is a Character Trait and it is not a "punny"name.It is a name that each day u shall do.WinXBelieviX 08:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't change the edits I made to Sirenix please, they are confirmed. They are from Michael's Winx Club. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I came 5th out of 45 students of my year. Now I might do State Cross - Country! I think anyone should be able to contribute to Wikias if they make good edits :S How awful! BelievixinStella 09:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose! Well whoever did report Tiff musn't have liked her otherwise they wouldn't report her! I hope you figure out how to un-ban her! BelievixinStella 09:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Is the global wiki the head wiki? Do you know who banned Tiff? Can you send him a message? BelievixinStella 09:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lots of Questions I mean what about my magazine??? 09:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Aren't Staff supposed to help? :( Well I have to go now! Ciao Rose! BelievixinStella 10:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Good job,Rose! Can I post something to magazine? And bey,See ya soon! 13:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC) As I mentioned to FlamePheonix, the only reasons why global wikia would ban Winx Club Fan: Stella is because she did something REALLY BAD, or she was reported by a fellow user. I totally forgot to mention this to FlamePheonix, but being underaged and lying about your age can result a universal ban too. I have seen this happen before at my first wikia. All she needs to do is wait or make a new account. } I am sorry. I had some confusions. I put Unconfirmed again on the Sirenix page. but all the other informations are correct. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 14:50, July 4, 2012 (UTC)